Troubled Prince
by rocky-road1471
Summary: Iroh mother tragically passes away and now he has the response ability of being the next Fire Lord, but is he ready to become Fire Lord? Does he want to become the next Fire Lord? Will he give up the United force? Find out.


**This is my first real story writing i am going to stick with, so stay tuned for grammar, punctuation and much more!**

**Also i would like to thank Avannak and priya for helping me with my really bad English skills. **

* * *

Numbness ran through his body. He gazed upon the letter, reading between the lines with fear and disbelief. The moment his eyes fell across the last word, he allowed the letter to slip out of his hands. Before the paper had floated towards the floor Iroh was on his toes, heading for the steel door.

"We have to make a full turn and head back to the Fire Nation, this second!" shouted Iroh, desperately trying to get his words out.

"Iroh, slow down boy! No what is all this shouting about?" requested Commander Bumi.

Iroh felt bound in a mess of sadness and despair.

"My...my mother..she is dead," croaked Iroh as he held back his tears.

"What….?" baffled Bumi. "She can't be. When I last saw your mother she was fit as a fiddle, and I am not just talking about her figure."

Bumi was a bit shocked at what he had just said. He know he had taken it too far, just like when his father died and he had said something about his bald head, when he didn't mean to. Bumi has always used humor as a defence, so he didn't show his weakness as a Commander of the United Force.

Bumi looked towards Iroh to see if he had heard his last sentence. But Iroh just stood completely still, not moving an inch.

"Poor boy", thought Bumi.

"Why don't we go to the Fire Nation on one of the emergency boats?" said Bumi while he put his arm around Iroh's shoulders and tried to comfort him the best he could. "That way the United Force can carry on with their mission and we can find out what this message is all about."

Commander Bumi turned from the young man and told the nearest crew member, "Let Captain Lee know that we will be taking one of the emergency boats and not to ask questions!"

"Yes sir," said the crew member, as he sprung out of his set and ran out the door faster than ever before.

Turning from the door, Bumi had a look around and noticed that a million eyes weighed on Iroh and him. Bumi gave a dangerous glare that could make a man fall to his knees; the million eye automatically snapped their eyes back to their previous activities.

"Bumi I…I appreciate what you are doing, but we should be focusing on the mission ahead," Iroh said, while removing Bumi's hand from around his shoulders and walked towards the desk where Bumi was previously sitting.

"Now wait a second, young prince! Your mother is dead and you need time to take this in." Bumi spoke in a sympathetic tone.

Iroh suddenly stood and turned away from Bumi, so he could not see the emotions that the Prince was trying to hide.

"What is the point? She is gone! Thinking about it now i... i don't want to go back to the palace. The times she would pick me up from falling in the hallway…o….. or the time she held me…. so tight to her because i had a…. a nightmare," Iroh choked out. "All those memories of her would be too much…fo.. for me to take in."

Bumi focused on Iroh's movements and how his tightly closed fists shake with anger and trauma. The commander knew he had to get the General to come with him to the Fire Nation one way or another. Just as he was about to give up, he had a great idea.

"How about you come with me to the Fire Nation, but you stay in an inn outside the fire lord palace. That way you won't have to worry about the memories and you get to say goodbye to your mother." Bumi stared at Iroh.

"Fine", Iroh said with defeat. "I will go, but i will not be going into the palace."

* * *

**Hope you enjoy chapter 1. I will try to post at least once every week or two weeks; depending on my college work.**

**Also leave a review and let me know what should happen next. (I am open to new idea's) **

**For people who may think this chapter is short, it is. I promise as the chapters go i will improve more and be confident to write longer chapters :)**


End file.
